Meeting the Other Half
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: One half's problem becomes the others as well, so the two halves must meet once more
1. Prologue

_**Tenshi: **Yo what's up everyone? For those of you who are wondering where the heck I went, well I've been kinda getting out of Naruto, that and I got into another anime called Soul Eater. I saw a fanfic that **Arashingan16 **wrote that was a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover, so I began thinking if I can do it myself. I saw that, in his fanfic, it's Naruto with Soul Eater's powers. I wanted to do something a little different, so, with the help of my best friend **PandaChick105**, who is the one that had the idea in the first place, we are going to write a dual fanfic, the first for both of us._

_**Panda: **It took me a while to be able to get back to work, but I can finally type my stories again, though, like Tenshi, I have been busy helping him with this new story._

_**Tenshi: **For those of you who expect this to be another NaruHina story well I just gotta say this...while it will have NaruHina in it, the main character will not be Naruto nor Hinata. The main character's of this story will be my new OC and Panda's new OC. So therefore the main characters will be Enzeru Hikari and Migoto Shinju. While having OC's as the main characters is not a popular, or well liked idea, I still wanted to see how it goes._

_So this is how its gonna work. Since its a dual fanfic the chapters will be written by both of us, each of us writing a chapter, then having the other beta-reading it, and the opposite for the next chapter. So while I will be writing all of the odd number chapters, Panda will be writing all of the even number chapters._

_To be honest I don't really see this story going that far, we just wanted to do it for fun, but I ask you all to not flame us for having two OC's as the main focus of the story_

_Disclaimer:We do not own either Naruto nor Soul Eater, though we do own Enzeru and Migoto...and Panda wishes she could own Rock Lee_

_**Panda: **Hell Yea!_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Two Halves Be Split No More**

Contrary to popular belief, the world is not as complete as its residents thought it to be. For you see, the world was split in half, with the dividing line being the prime meridian (the equator but North to South). The world was not always cut in two however, the world had once been just that a whole single world. The Prime Meridian was made when the eastern and western hemispheres began to separate in customs, since the western and eastern halves were divided by an ocean. With each side experimenting on how to make a better citizen and soldier. Each half had come up with an answer, but both were vastly different.

The western half of the world had come up with a way to implant certain powers into newborn's. That power was either the power to see and use the power of their souls, or to physically turn into a weapon of chance. The soul viewers and users, dubbed "meister's", were paired up with the transforming humans, dubbed "weapons" to become a truly powerful together. However, it was soon discovered that, for a weapon and meister to work together to the fullest, their souls needed to be using the same kind of power, or the correct "wavelength". Some meister's, if they had the correct training, could actually use their soul wavelength as a weapon all by itself. With the new power that they had invented they thought that only the good life was ahead of them. However, the new powers did not stop criminals, if anything it only enhanced it. The discovery happened when a starving thief killed a man for his wallet. Now, because of the new powers, souls could be seen as a small floating blue ball after anyone died, either of natural causes or not. When the starving thief saw the soul floating in front of him, he made a rash decision to grab the soul and eat it. Once the man had eaten the soul, he felt a rush of power flowing through him. The man loved the power the small soul had given him, and he only wanted more.

_**A new evil had been born**_

Apparently, by eating a person's soul, one could become stronger with each one eaten. However, the thief, now insane power hungry madman had eventually been caught and killed, the only strange thing was that, when he died his soul floated up like normal, but the soul was not normal. The soul, instead of being a blueish-white, was now a deep dark red with a menacing aura coming from it. The soul, now called a "Kishin Egg" was taken and looked over. Over time more reports started coming in about strange red souls coming from the bodies of others that had eaten human souls, and even from ones that had not eaten a single one. It was eventually discovered that, should a human go far enough into the path of evil, their soul had a high chance of becoming a kishin egg. There were soon report of women with purple souls, as well as having some type of magic, much different than when one used their soul wavelength for combat, those women were soon dubbed "Witches". The west half was eventually in chaos and it led on into the east half, who had serious enough problems as it was.

The east half, like the west, had found a way to make their soldiers better by infusing them with a type of power called "Chakra". Chakra was the combination of heavenly energy and earthly energy, or the power to control the body and mind. Chakra was used as a form of gaining strength faster than normal methods, however soon it was discovered that by focusing chakra in certain ways, they could use the elements to their will or teleport over long distances almost instantly. These were dubbed "Jutsu's", and over the years countless jutsu's had been made by people thinking outside the box. Strange mutations with humans also began to appear, with the mutations giving them special powers and strengths that others could not achieve without the mutation. The mutation, now called "kekkei genkai" spread all over the eastern half, it was eventually confined into families that wanted to keep their bloodline all to themselves. With the creation of chakra, jutsu's and bloodlines, the eastern half had a mighty military force that called themselves ninja's. However, like the west half, now conflicts broke out all over. Ninja's that had gone evil and abandoned the customs, or had become a traitor or murderer, were soon called "rouge ninja's" and they had begun to cause widespread panic throughout the eastern half. Like the west, the conflicts in the east had gone over seas and had begun to spread in the west.

The entire world was in a civil war, the common good versus evil had arisen. The evil with rouge ninja's, kishin and witches, and the good with loyal ninja's, weapons and meister's. The war raged for centuries until two entities called the shinigami brothers ended the war with their fearsome powers. The two brothers, when the war was finally over, agreed to split the world into two equal pieces and put a barrier on the dividing line so on one would be able to get to the opposite side. If one were to said into the invisible barrier, then they would appear on the opposite side of their original hemisphere, making it seem like the half world was the complete world.

With one shinigami watching over each hemisphere, and taking action when things got to far, both sides were eventually in a moderate form of peace, although there were still criminals out there, it never got bad enough for the peace to be broken. The shinigami brother's kept their side of the world as it was originally, with the western half having the power over souls, and the eastern half with the power of chakra. Those that knew of the other half of the world had their memory of its existence erased by either of the two shinigami's.

The two halves were decreed to never meet one another for all eternity, and that rule has been upheld since it was made.

_**Until Now**_

_**

* * *

**_

Death City, the home of one of the two shinigami brothers lies in the middle of a seemingly endless desert, it is an oasis to anyone who can find it, as well as those that live within it. In Death City there is a school at the very top of the town, called the "_Death Weapon/Meister Academy,_" or more commonly knows as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness. The demons knows as Kishin, and their unstoppable thirst for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, the academy was founded by the grim reaper, Shinigami-sama himself. The goal of the academy is to teach weapon's and meister's how to kill kishin, however, there was a side goal that all weapon-meister teams had to try and get. Shinigami-sama made it a goal that if any weapon were to eat 99 kishin egg's, as well as the soul of one witch, they they would have the qualifications needed to become a death scythe, one of Shinigami-sama's personal weapons. With the drive to become one of Lord Deaths weapons or to make one for him, the weapon-meister teams did their best to collect all of the needed souls, while still protecting humanity.

Shinigami-sama had not heard hide nor hair of his older brother that ruled over the other half, he had expected that when they agreed to put up the barrier, and it had been over 2,000 years since he had heard from the eldest Shinigami.

The Death Room, which was a room only with a platform in the middle with a full-body mirror, guillotine styled doors that made up a hallway back to the school, animated walls which depicted moving cartoonish clouds and wooden grave markers all around the middle platform and the whole room, was the place that Lord Death spent his time, looking into his mirror which let him watch over the city and his students. In the room Lord Death was sitting down having a cup of tea (_**yes he really does that**_) while thinking about his older brother, whom he had not seen in multiple generations.

_'I wonder what my brother has been up to after these 2,000 years. I bet he probably let his side of the world go on normally, and he would only get into the fray when it got to far into chaos...he was always the lazy one of us. It would be good to hear from him again...however that might not be the best case since we agreed that we would only talk to one another when...'_

"Brother"

_'…...speak of the devil'_ Lord Death thought as he got up and looked to his mirror, which was now showing a picture of a white-haired, purple-skinned entity with very sharp teeth.

"Its been a long time brother" Lord Death said, "However I thought we agreed not to speak to each other unless..."

"Unless one of our problems seeps into the other half" The older Shinigami finished, "And that is why I contacted you my brother. While there may be very few, I have seen Kishin in the elemental nations, and many more are on their way to become one. I need you to send a weapon-meister over to my half, they will need to be stationed here for a long period of time to make sure that all of the Kishin are dead and that there is no possibility of anymore being made"

"Can't you just handle it brother? I don't see the need send a pair from my side over to your after so long" The younger Death said

"I would, however, I have bound my soul to Yamigakure and I am unable to leave this place" The older brother said

"And I have bound my soul to Death City just as you, so we both need others to do our job...how depressing"

"It is, but I digress, can you send over a team for a long term mission?" Shinigami asked (_**Older is Shinigami when they talk to each other**_)

"I guess I will have to...very well then, I have just the team in mind. I will send for them at once" Lord Death answered (_**same as above but its the younger one**_)

"Thank you brother...Though I have to ask...Why do you look and sound so different?"

"That my brother is a tale for another time"

* * *

A man of about twenty-three years was running down the halls of the academy. He was a darker man with black hair put into corn rows. He wore a green wife-beater shirt with black jeans and red tennis-shoes. From his elbows to his neck he had tribal like tattoos with a kanji on each bicep.

He ran and ran all around the academy, seemingly looking for someone. He ran onto the school's top balcony where he stopped and called out, "Enzeru, Migoto, there you two are!"

Enzeru was a golden-blond spiky-haired, green-eyed boy of about fifteen years of age. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and light gray jeans, along with dull while sneakers. All across his shirt and his shoes were lines of tribal designs with a skull in the middle of each different line. For his shoes it was the tribal lines and a single skull on the front-top of the shoe. For Enzeru it symbolized that, even though he was named 'The Purest' in the school, right ahead of Tsubaki, he still had his dark side. Enzeru had a sort of laid-back personality where he just wanted to relax and hang with some friends, however his personality changed completely when he was in the line of duty. He became very determined to get the job done and even more to keep his teammate Migoto and/or other friends safe, however, when one of his friends are seriously injured, he looses it. He and Migoto had been on a double team mission with Soul Eater and Maka hunting a Kishin going by 'Jack the Ripper.' They had found him, however Migoto had been wounded, and the sight of his closest friend heavily bleeding made Enzeru snap and go berserk on the Kishin. After the event it was advised not to harm Enzeru's friends, or face his wrath.

Migoto had long dark black hair with white tips, bright yellow colored-eyes and was also fifteen years old. She wore a plain black t-shirt that hugged her frame with the bottom of the shirt ending about three inches above her bellybutton. She had on tan form fitting army styled shorts that stopped seven inches above her knee's, as well as black combat boots going half way up her legs. She wore a pearl necklace and also had a beauty mark on her left cheekbone. While Migoto liked to sit back, relax and play a guitar she owned, she became calm and collected when on missions. One thing about her was that it was almost impossible to make her mad, it was said that someone had to have a gift to even annoy her. The only way to make Migoto angry, or more like insanely mad, is to mess with her precious necklace, since it was her most prized possession. She is always in control of herself, however there is one thing about her that could be considered a weakness. In short MIGOTO LOVES SWEETS, her favorite sweet treat is cake, and she in known in the academy as the only person to know every single type of cake known to man, as well as having the biggest sweet tooth. Despite her appearance of a tomboy or a rebel, she is extremely generous and respectful of her elders, unlike her partner Enzeru that only respected those that deserved it. The only time when her generous attitude changes is when there are sweets around, then she basically claims them all as her own. All in all she was a very kind girl, as long as there wasn't someone in her way of her sweets.

They both looked at the darker man in surprise, "Sid-sensei" they said together

Sid panted a bit from running so much, then looked up and said, "I've been looking everywhere for you two"

"What's up Sid-sensei? What do you need us for?" Enzeru asked

"You two are needed in the Death Room" Sid replied

"The Death Room? I wonder what Lord Death needs from us" Migoto said after

"Well then you had better go if you want to find out" Sid said as he turned and left

Tenshi looked to Migoto and said, "Well we'd better not keep Lord Death waiting, I'd rather not find out how strong his Shinigami chop is"

Migoto got up, stretched her arms and said, "Yea that's true, remember he did that once to Black Star?"

"I remember that! He did it cause Black Star wouldn't shut up about how strong he is!" Enzeru said laughing

Migoto giggled and said, "Oh that Black Star, well lets get going Enzeru"

"Yea, lets"

* * *

Enzeru and Migoto arrived at the Death Room about ten minutes later to see Lord Death just finishing up a conversation with someone over his mirror. Lord Death turned to the pair and waved his giant gloved hand in front of him, where sat a table with three cushions for seats. The two sat down as they watch Death pace back and forth for a minute or two, thinking about something.

Lord Death then stopped, sighed and turned towards the two sitting down, "I have a mission for you two," He said "It will be a long term mission, for how long I do not know. However I suspect that it will be at the very least four months"

"Four months at least? That's a very long time, what is the mission Lord Death?" Migoto asked

"There are Kishin appearing in a certain part of the world and I need you to exterminate all of them and stay until there is no possibility of them coming back" Death replied

"That's sounds pretty simple, where are they appearing?" Enzeru asked next

"That's the thing...they're appearing where they shouldn't be" Death said

"Where would that be Lord Death? They even appear here in Death City, so shouldn't it be normal that they appear anywhere?" Migoto asked

*sigh* "I suppose I'd better you this now rather than later. You see, the place that the Kishin are appearing is in a place that no one knows about except for me" Death replied

"There's a secret part of the world? Where is that?" Migoto asked

"And how come its so secret?" Enzeru asked after

"It's a secret part of the world because no one can go there without my permission"

"So where is this place?" Enzeru asked

"To answer that you two need a little history lesson. Over 2,000 years ago the world was at war, the classic good versus evil. The war went on for many years, until me and my older brother came and stopped it" Death said

"You have an older brother?" Migoto and Enzeru asked together

"Yes I do, but that's beside the point. You see, after we broke up the war my brother and I decided to watch over the world with one problem for each of us. To make sure that the two problems didn't clash once more, and another war happen, we put up a barrier that basically split the world in two. We also put a spell over the barrier so that if anyone were to sail into the barrier, then they would appear on the opposite side of their original half"

"...Can you put that in lay man's terms?" Enzeru asked

"Very well then. Imagine this, right in the middle of the pacific ocean is where the barrier lies. In the direct middle between Japan and Hawaii to be more specific. If you want a picture then imagine opening the ocean at that line far enough so that the world looks like a semi-circle, that is the limit of the world you two know. Past that barrier is a whole new world that is completely different from ours with their own special powers. On that side no one has the power over souls like we have, they have a certain energy flowing through their bodies that lets them use the elements to their will, and even teleport and duplicate themselves"

"How is that possible?" Migoto asked

"It came to be through experimentation and time, just like our powers did"

"You mean not everyone has the powers we do?" Enzeru asked

"Exactly, it is in this basically separate world that your mission is to take place"

"Where in this 'other half' do we need to go to?" Enzeru asked standing up

"And how do we get there?" Migoto asked after, also standing up

"You will get there over one of my personal boat's that will leave once you arrive. You will be able to pass through the barrier, however you will not be able to return until your mission is complete"

"Very well then. We will get on it at once" Enzeru said

"We still need to know where it is Enzeru" Migoto said after

"Your mission will take place in the capital of one of that world's biggest countries. In that capital is one human, and the only one that knows of our half, and he has been permitted to know about us. You two are to gather the soul of one individual in the capital that is very close to becoming a Kishin and meet up with the leader of the city. The name of the capital is..."

* * *

A motorized boat was plowing through the ocean carrying the team of Enzeru and Migoto to the new world, they had passed the barrier half an hour ago and were on their way to the mainland of the separate world. Migoto and Enzeru were chatting in the front of the boat, passing the time and making a plan before they got to the shore

"So you know the plan right?" Migoto asked

"Yea, unfortunately we have to walk since this world is behind on the times and doesn't have any real fast transport. So we're going to have to walk for a day or two to get to the capital. Once there we will scope out the place for that Kishin and try to fit in with the local's"

"That may be harder than we think" Migoto said after

"Maybe, we'll see once we get there"

"So once we arrive on shore and get to the capital, we start our new lives" Migoto said looking into the horizon

"Yea we do. We start over once we reach our destination, the village of Konohagakure no Sato"

* * *

_**Authors' Notes:**_

_**Tenshi: **So here is the prologue of our new story. I hope you guys like it and maybe this story can get a bit of fame. Though I don't know if it will since, like I said before, there are two OC's for main characters and that its an uncommon or rarely used crossover._

_**Panda: **Therefore try not to troll us, because if you do...I will send Lee over to go Drunken Fist on your asses!_

_**Lee: **So do not troll them or I will come after you *Holds up sake bottle* and you do not want that to happen._

_**Panda: **LEEEE-KUUUNN! *nosebleed and faint*_

_**Tenshi:** Aaannnyywwaaayy as I was saying this is a dual written Fan Fiction that is written by **Tenshi Namikaze** and** PandaChick105**. Therefore the story will be posted on both her account and mine_

_**Panda:** *mumbles swirly eyed* Lee-kun..._

_**Tenshi: **And try not to flame us...Oh! And be sure to review cause I don't know what Lee will do to you if you don't_


	2. Arrival

_I hope you guys liked the prologue, cause this is the first chapter of our crossover. Like I said in the prologue, I'll (Tenshi) be writing all of the odd number chapters, like chapter 1, 3, 5, 7 and so on. The even number chapters like 2, 4, 6, etc..will be left to Panda._

_**Tenshi: **I'll be writing this chapter as well since it basically is chapter 1. Panda will be up next with chapter 2._

_**Panda:** Let's get this going Tenshi_

_**Tenshi:** Alright then, here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy_

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**'Inner Sakura'  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"NARUTO!"

A boy of thirteen years was running through the village of Konohagakure no Sato with a paint can swinging in his right hand. The boy had bright blond hair and blue eyes, as well as a pair of birthmarks that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a jumpsuit that had its main color as a bright orange, as well a pair of blue shinobi sandals and a pair of dark green goggles that he wore on his forehead. He was currently running at high speeds laughing while two ninja's chased after him.

"Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you!" one of the ninja yelled in a rage

"You crossed the line this time Naruto!" The other ninja yelled out

Jumping throughout the village and still laughing Naruto taunted his chasers, "Give it up, your just mad because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do you? Losers! Wannabees! You'll never catch me hahahaha!"

_**xxxxx**_

"Hokage-sama, its an emergency!" a random ninja yelled out

The legendary Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, known throughout the elemental nations as "The God of Shinobi," sat writing on a piece of parchment while smoking from his favorite pipe.

"I hope your not bothering me with something trivial, and don't tell me its Naruto again" Hiruzen said

"It is Naruto again, he climbed onto the Hokage Mountain.." One man, a civilian started

"He put graffiti all over the Hokage's faces!" another man, a Chuunin ninja finished

Hiruzen just sighed, blowing out smoke from his mouth.

_**xxxxx**_

It seemed that, even though two chuunin ninja were chasing after an academy student, they, for the life of them, could not catch the elusive person that was Naruto. Naruto led the two chunnin's around the village and landed shortly in a side ally. He didn't stay long as after one second, he took off. A second or two later the two chunnin landed right where Naruto had.

Jumping after Naruto one of the ninja screamed out, " Naruto! Get back here!"

As the two ninja jumped off in chase, a wooden fence in the alley behind them changed. A cloth painted to perfectly blend in the with the fence was dropped and Naruto was seen chuckling.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto laughed, "That was too easy!"

Throughout Naruto's laughing, he never noticed another ninja suddenly appear right behind him until it was too late.

"It was easy huh Naruto?" Iruka yelled out, causing Naruto to jump in fear.

Naruto landed on his butt and looked up at Iruka, "Where did you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Iruka just pointed at Naruto and replied, "No, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in class"

_**xxxxx**_

"This has gone on long enough Naruto" Iruka said to a tied up Naruto who was sitting on the floor. "You failed last year's graduation test, and the year before that as well. Tomorrow you have another chance and your screwing around again"

Naruto just snorted and looked away. Iruka, getting angry, decided for a little punishment.

"Fine then! Because you missed the lesson Naruto, everyone will review the _**Henge no Jutsu**_!" Iruka said, making the whole class, including Naruto groan.

_**xxxxx**_

"Alright, let's do this. _**Henge**_" Sakura called out as she turned into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Looks successful to me. Very good Sakura, you may take your seat again" Iruka said as he jotted down a score

"Yes! I did it!" **'I kicked ass! Shannaro!' **Turning to face Sasuke Sakura said, "Did you see that Sasuke? I did great!" _**(Tenshi: God I hate writing academy Sakura...its just too much)**_

"Up next, Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said as Sakura walked away

Sasuke just walked forward a couple steps and performed his henge, also turning into Iruka. Iruka wrote down his score and dismissed him. He released the jutsu and walked back to his seat with his hands in his pocket, not once ever speaking a word. _**(Tenshi: This Sasuke isn't so bad, well not as bad as the current Manga one...at least here he doesn't talk or do much)**_

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said looking at his clipboard.

Naruto stood leaning up against one of the tables with a scowl on his face.

"This is a complete waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru said slightly angry at Naruto for making him end his nap.

"We always pay for your screw ups" Ino continued angered as well

"Like I care what you think" Naruto replied as he walked forward

Farther into the line stood one Hinata Hyuuga. She was currently doing her favorite hobby, watching Naruto while blushing and poking her index fingers together.

_'Good luck Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought as she hoped he would do well.

Naruto formed the appropriate seal and said, "_**Henge no Jutsu**_"

After the cloud of smoke cause by the jutsu had partly left, instead of Naruto, there stood an adult woman with a slender body and long blonde hair.

It took Iruka about a second or two before he realized that Naruto's transformation was stark naked before he flew back from a nosebleed.

Naruto canceled the transformation and laughed, "I got you! That was my _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_"

Iruka suddenly got up with two pieces of bloody tissue up his nose and screamed out, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

_**xxxxx**_

After class Iruka had taken Naruto to the defaced monument and made him clean up all of the paint.

Naruto was half-way finished when Iruka said, "Your not going home until every last drop of paint is off the monument Naruto"

Naruto looked up from the cherry-picker and glared, "Its not like I have anyone at home waiting for me!" _**(Tenshi: apparently Naruto's world has cherry-pickers *shrug*)**_

Iruka sighed and called out, "Naruto"

"What do you want now sensei?" Naruto said slightly glaring at Iruka

"Well if you finish quickly I'll take you out for ramen if you want" Iruka replied

Naruto's face suddenly lit up like he was being given the world on a silver platter and said, "Now that's some motivation! I'll have this all cleaned up in no time!"

What proceeded was to be the fastest cleaning of any monument ever recorded in Shinobi history.

_**xxxxx**_

While Naruto was grubbing down on his fourth bowl of ramen Iruka sat next to him with a confused look on his face. "Naruto" Iruka called

"hmm?" Naruto replied only, due to him not stopping his eating spree

"Why would you do such a thing to the Hokage Monument? I mean you know who the Hokage are don't you?" Iruka asked

Naruto stopped eating, looked at Iruka and said, "Of course I do. Everybody knows, they were the greatest Shinobi of they're time right? The best of the best? The undefeated ninja champions?" Naruto paused for a bit then continued, "And the Yondaime was the one who saved the village from the Kyuubi. He was the most amazing Shinobi of them all"

"Then why did you..." Iruka started, only to be interrupted.

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! The next ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, to treat me like I'm somebody!" Naruto said pointing his chopsticks at Iruka.

Iruka just looked at Naruto perplexed, but snapped out of it when he heard Naruto say, "By the way sensei, I have a favor I want to ask you"

"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked thinking of the obvious and most frequently asked question

"No, not that. I...want to try on your headband" Naruto said

"What this?" Iruka asked touching his headband, "No way Naruto. You can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a full fledged shinobi. You have to pass the test tomorrow before you can get your hands on one of these"

"That is so unfair!" Naruto said

Chuckling Iruka then said, "Is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Aaahhh...I want another bowl" Was Naruto's reply

Iruka just laughed and grabbed his wallet.

_**xxxxx**_

The sun was just barely over the horizon when two figures could be seen entering the village.

"We _finally_ made it" the female of the two said

"Yea, its about time. Took us about half a day longer than we originally thought" The second one, a boy said

"So where do we go to from here?" The girl asked

"We have to find the leader of this place first, after that we have to find a place to stay" the boy replied

"Alright then, let's go look for this guy then Enzeru. What did Lord Death say his place looked like?" the girl asked

"Lord Death wasn't very specific about the building. He just said look for a giant red building with the symbol for "Fire" on the front of it. He said it should be the most unique looking building here Migoto" Enzeru answered

"Well then let's get started" Migoto said running off ahead

_*sigh* 'There she goes again, better catch up with her'_ Enzeru thought before he started running after his teammate and friend.

_**xxxxx**_

Naruto woke up surprisingly early for a school day. He quickly got ready and had a breakfast consisting of four cups of instant ramen, which he finished within five minutes. He then left his apartment after making sure to lock the door behind him.

He ran down the streets of Konoha trying to ignore the glares , sneers, and colorful comments that came his way from the villagers. He was used to tuning them all out so it didn't affect him as he kept on running.

As he neared the academy he slowed his pace to a walk and began to think on how to pass the graduation exam when a high-pitched yell broke him from his thoughts. He looks up and sees a blond haired, green eyed boy of about fifteen carrying a black-haired girl. Once they passed him he noticed that the girl had white-tips on her hair bright yellow eyes. She was struggling to get out of the boy's grip for some reason. A reason he soon deadpanned at hearing.

"Enzeru! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Migoto yelled out

"Not on your life Migoto. The second you see a pastry shop is the second I take you FAR away from it, never to return" Enzeru said

"But they had cake! Let me go Enzeru! I want my cake! Oh my precious cake, please wait for me!" Migoto screamed out in-vainly reaching for the cake in the window of the local pastry shop.

Enzeru sighed and said, "Do I really need to say it Migoto?"

Migoto gasped and said, "Don't you dare say that sentence!"

"Oh I'm gonna have to say it" Enzeru said back slightly amused

"Don't!" Migoto screamed back

"Migoto..." Enzeru started

"No!" Migoto screamed in-vain

"...The cake is a lie" Enzeru finished with a small smirk on his face

Migoto's eyes widened and dilated and she screamed to the sky above, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as he saw the two leave his sight _'I feel sorry for the guy, and the girl's a cake fanatic...Wait, how is cake a lie?' _Naruto thought as he continued his way to the academy. _**(Tenshi: I just had to do a Portal reference, it just fits in so well) (Panda: Also guys, if you find Migoto annoying so far, just keep in mind that she's a HUGE sweet fanatic. Especially when it comes to cake, other than that she's pretty normal)  
**_

_**xxxxx**_

"We will now start the final exams. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The test will be on...the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Iruka spoke as he read an instruction sheet in his hands.

_'UGH...That's my worst jutsu. I'm never gonna pass' _Naruto thought

_**xxxxx**_

Names of many students were called out as Naruto waited. His crush, Sakura Haruno, had already left the academy with her headband to show to her parents. However she didn't leave immediately, but instead stayed behind to hopefully get praise from Sasuke, only to get none and go home a little less happy.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called out from the class-room door

Naruto followed Iruka into a separate room, where many Konoha Headbands were shown on a table for motivation.

_'Come on Naruto, you can do this' _Naruto thought to himself

Chakra raged around Naruto as he built more and more up for the jutsu. Iruka watched as Naruto continued to gather more chakra. Iruka sighed as he knew that, with as much chakra Naruto was putting out, that the jutsu would be over-loaded and be a complete failure.

"_**Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Naruto called out as a puff of smoke surrounded him...only to show a bastardized copy of himself lying dead on the floor.

Iruka sighed and knew it had to be done. He looked at Naruto and remorsefully said, "You fail Naruto"

As Naruto's head dropped in shame a voice to his side said, "Iruka, granted while it wasn't in the guidelines that many have set up, he still did clone himself, and its still a distraction, just like the jutsu was made to be"

"Mizuki, all of the other student's created at least three perfect bunshin. However Naruto could only create one, and look at it, its pitiful. I CAN'T pass him" Iruka said back

_**xxxxx**_

Naruto sat on his favorite swing as he watched all of the other students be congratulated on passing. He wished that he had passed...however, he wished even more that he could be treated like those other kids. To be loved by a family. However Naruto knew that that wasn't possible. For some reason that he was never told and could never explain, he was always pushed away by everyone, hated even. He had done nothing wrong to them, yet they shunned him as If he were a plague. He sat, pondering questions that went through his mind, and what it would have been like if he had passed.

Naruto suddenly jumped and looked to his side. Mizuki had suddenly appeared next to him and he had never noticed. Mizuki said a couple of choice words and left, getting Naruto to follow him.

Off to the side were the Sandaime Hokage and Iruka. They both had visages of complete seriousness as Sarutobi spoke"...Iruka, we have something important to talk about"

_**xxxxx**_

After he had successfully calmed his cake obsessive friend down, Enzeru and Migoto had gotten back on track to finding the leader of the 'village' as it was called.

They had just turned a corner when in front of them stood the Hokage Tower.

At the sight of the tower Enzeru and Migoto sweat-dropped. "Well its no wonder why Lord Death said we would know the place when we saw it" Enzeru spoke out

"Yea...but I never thought it would be THIS obvious" Migoto replied

"Whatever, lets just get in there and talk to this guy. Its gonna be sunset soon, so we had better hurry" Enzeru said

_**xxxxx**_

They had gotten into the tower easy enough, it seemed that anybody could just walk right in. However it was the secretary that they had found to be a barricade. The secretary wouldn't let them see the Hokage until his meeting was over with one of the school teachers. However not even a minute after she told them Iruka walked out of the room. However, instead of leaving the tower, he stopped and rose an eyebrow in surprise and confusion, seeming all at Enzeru.

"Naruto?" Iruka simply asked

Enzeru looked around for a second, then noticed that Iruka's eyes were focused on HIM. He looked quizzically at Iruka and said, "Are you asking for a person or a type of food?"

Iruka shook his head and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Its just that you look similar to a student I have in my class. I admit I mostly thought you were him because of your blond hair, even more because its spiky"

"Well alright then" Enzeru said as Iruka said his goodbye and left. All the while Migoto was trying not to laugh thinking of her friend looking like a ramen topping.

"You can send them in if there is anyone else" Came an aged voice from inside the room.

The secretary finally allowed the two into the room, where they saw an old man behind an old looking wooden desk.

Enzeru looked around and finally looked at Sarutobi, who sat behind his desk, and said. "I expected there to be someone younger here, not an old man"

If Enzeru were going to say anything else he never got the chance to as Migoto clamped a hand over his mouth and said to him. "Watch what your saying. He may be an old man but he's still in charge of this whole place"

Sarutobi meanwhile sweat-dropped as he found it strange that two, seemingly newcomers to Konoha, had called him an old man. He coughed and got their attention, "What can I do for you two?"

Migoto released Enzeru and walked in front of Sarutobi and said, "Lord Death sent us here to see you"

Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably at hearing that name again. These two couldn't be...but they had to be from the other side if they knew that name. Sarutobi himself had only heard the name once, when he was informed by Shinigami-sama himself about the 'other world'.

Narrowing his eyes Sarutobi said, "So you two are from the other side then? Why did Death send you here?"

Enzeru walked forward this time and spoke, "Lord Death sent us because Kishin are appearing on this half of the world. We were sent by him to exterminate all of the Kishin and make sure they never come back"

Sarutobi's brows furrowed at the information. He stayed silent for a minute then spoke, "Then I suppose you two will be staying here for a while to complete your mission correct?"

"Yes sir, Lord Death said that we would be here for AT LEAST four months. The maximum time however was never specified" Migoto replied

"Then I will need to give you two a place to stay for that time. However I may also need to enlist you as a special team in my ranks so you can have access to the whole country" Sarutobi said

"Enlist us?" Enzeru asked

"Yes. If you two are to complete your mission easier then I will give you a special place among my ranks of ninja's. If I do that then you two will have access to travel across Hi no Kuni without questions, as well as you two being able to visit our ally countries as well, under they're rules of course" Sarutobi answered

"That sounds okay...sure would make our job a whole lot easier...that and I've always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja" Enzeru said with a grin

"That sounds alright, we'll accept then" Migoto said after

"Great, well I happen to have a few sets of apartment keys that I give to ninja's for quick use" Sarutobi said pulling out a certain key. "This one is a two bedroom, fully furnished apartment. From what I've heard most Weapon-Meister teams live together correct?"

"You sure are informed gramps...but yea, that's true" Enzeru said grinning, making Sarutobi sweat-drop once more

"Then you two can stay at this apartment until your mission is complete. Its a bit of a walk from here, but I'll get you a map of Konoha so you two don't get lost. It IS a very large village after all" Sarutobi said as he handed a pair of keys to Migoto, who took one and tossed Enzeru the other.

They were about to leave when Sarutobi said, "One last thing however. With me putting you into the ninja ranks...chuunin to start, since they have much more freedom to travel, you two will be required to go out on missions that I call you for. You may also need to accompany some of the newest teams on they're missions for help"

"I believe that's alright...yea, it sounds like fun" Migoto said

"Bring it on" Enzeru simply said after as the two left the office and the tower.

_**xxxxx**_

Enzeru and Migoto had thanked Sarutobi for the map, and continued to in their minds as they could now get around the village much quicker. They had just found they're apartment building when Migoto caught something at the edge of her vision. She stopped, thus making Enzeru stop, and looked up to see a boy wearing a ridiculous amount of orange sitting next to an adult with white hair, who was wearing dark green a blue cloths.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen that kid somewhere" Migoto pondered

Enzeru followed her line of sight and saw the kid and said, "Oh, that's that guy that we passed earlier today. I barely noticed him since I had to haul your cake obsessed self away"

Migoto snapped her fingers and said, "No wonder I don't really remember him"

Enzeru sighed and said, "Let's just get to our new place and rest. Its sunset, and I gotta take a freakin shower, river bathing just doesn't cut it"

"True...alright then, ladies first Enzeru" Migoto said; sticking her tongue out

"Damn you and your freakin 'ladies first' talk" Enzeru said betraying himself with a smile, "Fine, but don't take too long"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **Well here is the first chapter of the crossover. I found it a bit depressing that only 1 person reviewed for this story when for my other one I at least got 15. Well I'm guessing either my missing reviewers haven't seen this story in the month its been out...or they just don't like it...oh well whatever_

_The next chapter will be written by PandaChick105 while I focus on Ice in the Leaf_

_Till then R&R_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	3. The Incident

Meanwhile the boy wearing the ridiculous amount of orange was Naruto, naturally, and the adult next to him was Mizuki. They were sitting on an awning with a clear view of the sunset as its dim orange light covered the village

"Iruka-sensei's tough, but he's not against you," Mizuki said to the blonde student

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto questioned

There was a pause before Mizuki answered

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know...no parents...no family..." he said; trailing off at the last part

Naruto's eyes widened at this information, but then fell not even a second later

"But...this time I really wanted to graduate..." he mumbled

At this Mizuki chuckled and looked at him

"Then I guess I have to tell you..." he said with a smile on his face

"Huh?" Naruto said; looking at him

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it," Mizuki told him

Naruto blinked and his eyes were wide again

'_A secret?' _he thought with curiosity

**xxxxx**

Later on at night Naruto was deep within the middle of the forest. He was sitting on the ground with a humongous scroll in his lap; reading it

"Lets see...the first one is..._**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_..." he said to himself

He sat back and scratched his head in aggravation

"Agh! Not this again! It's my worst jutsu!" he complained

**xxxxx**

Back in the village, many ninjas were gathered in front of the Hokage's office. They were all absolutely furious

"Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!" one ninja exclaimed

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage! Secrets known only to our village!" another yelled

"If it falls into the wrong hands they can destroy our entire way of life!" another cried

The Hokage's expression turned grave as he took in this information

"Alright...bring Naruto here at once!" he commanded

"Sir!" all the ninja replied at once

Then with a wave of his arm all the ninja set out to find and capture Naruto. Among them were Iruka and Mizuki. After searching for a bit, Iruka stopped to take a quick breather

'_Where would he go?'_ he thought as his eyes wandered around the area

Mizuki knew the answer to this, and was already on his way towards Naruto. There was an evil smile plastered on his face

'_Now that I've told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him! They'll be glad he's gone! And of course I keep the scroll for myself!'_ he thought; his smile getting bigger

**xxxxx**

Migoto and Enzeru were relaxing at home, when they suddenly heard a knock on the door

"Can you get that Enzeru? I'm a little busy," Migoto called out from the kitchen

Enzeru sighed on the couch, but stood up

"Fine fine..." he mumbled

He went over and answered the door; it was Sarutobi

"Hey it's you, what do you need old man?" Enzeru asked him

Sarutobi ignored the comment

"Sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I have a mission for you. Is your partner home?" he asked

"Yea she is, hey Migoto! The old man is here!" Enzeru called out behind him

"Old man? You mean the Hokage?" Migoto answered; coming out of the kitchen, "I told you not to call him that..." she said as she joined him at the front door

"Yea I know, anyways, he says he's got a mission for us," Enzeru replied

"A mission?" Migoto asked; looking at Sarutobi

"That is correct, I need you two to locate someone for me. Once found bring him back to me immediately. It is necessary that this is done as soon as possible," he explained to them; his voice serious

"Well what's his name?" Enzeru asked

"And what does he look like?" Migoto added

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's very easy to spot within a crowd of people. He has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and wears an excessive amount of orange," Sarutobi answered

"Oh! I think I know who you're talking about. Ok then, we'll find him!" Migoto said with a determined smile on her face

Enzeru smirked

"I could use some action right about now. Just leave it to us!" he said

Sarutobi gave them a small smile

"Thank you, your effort is much appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me," he said

Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke

"A puff of smoke? Seriously?" Enzeru commented

"Well they are ninja," Migoto said as she went outside

Enzeru closed the door behind him and locked it; joining Migoto outside

"Alright then, lets go Enzeru," she said

"Right," he responded

Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone

**xxxxx**

Back in the forest, Naruto was on the ground with the scroll on his back. He was panting heavily. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to find an extremely irritated Iruka. He bent over; his fists on his thighs and his shoulders spread with anger

"It's all over..." he said to the boy

He chuckled darkly at him, but all Naruto did in response was chuckle back and scratch the back of his head

"Huh?" Iruka said

He straightened his back and looked at him; confused. For someone who just committed a serious crime, Naruto seemed pretty relaxed

"Got me already, not bad. You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique," Naruto told him

'_He's been out here practicing...I can tell how hard he's been working...' _Iruka thought with surprise

"Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be ok! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" Naruto told him; waving his arms with excitement

Iruka's eyes widened greatly, "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" he asked

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it! Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll! In this place..." Naruto explained; trailing off at the last part as he saw Iruka's facial expression

Iruka stood there; completely shocked. Sweat began to run down his face

'_Huh? Mizuki?' _he thought; confused

Suddenly he spun his head around; tons of kunai were flying towards him and Naruto

"Look out!" he shouted

He pushed Naruto out of the way just in time before they struck. The force behind the attack caused him to slide back against the shed. Most of the kunai missed him, but two of them hit. One was stuck in his thigh and the other in his stomach. He was hunched over slightly from the pain

"I see you found our little hideaway..." spoke a familiar voice

Iruka looked up at the figure

"So that's the way it is huh? I should've known!" he said bitterly

The figure was none other than Mizuki; he was in a crouching position on a large tree branch. He looked down at Naruto

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" he shouted at him

Naruto was still on the ground; bewildered at what he had just witnessed

"W-Wait a minute! What's going on here?" he asked; looking over at Iruka

Iruka was panting heavily from the wounds. But once he managed to get both of the kunai out he spoke

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself! For his own power!" Iruka explained to confused blonde

Mizuki just stood there; staring down at them. Naruto glared up at him

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki calmly stated

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock; he looked over at Iruka

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" Iruka yelled back in defense

Mizuki chuckled

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying," he said

"No Mizuki!" Iruka yelled

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago," Mizuki began to explain

Naruto stared up at him; confused

"What decree?" he asked

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up," Mizuki continued to explain

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked again

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted once more

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tailed fox is inside you!" Mizuki finally stated

Upon hearing this Naruto's pupils dilated again and he was at a lost for words

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki said; loud and clear for Naruto to hear

"Stop it!" Iruka shouted yet again

But Mizuki would not stop

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" he continued

As he listened, Naruto just stood there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But as a few flashbacks ran through his mind, it made sense to him. Everything Mizuki was telling him did. Tears began to well up in his angry blue eyes

"No!" he yelled

Chakra began to circle fiercely around his body

"No no no no!" he yelled some more

"Naruto..." Iruka said; his voice filled with despair

"That's right! You will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki kept on; poking deeper into the wound he just created within Naruto's heart

Iruka grabbed his thigh; groaning in pain. Then at that moment, what Sarutobi said to him before crossed his mind

'_Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble. So people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside...' _was what he said

"Die Naruto!" Mizuki shouted; spinning a rather large shuriken in his hand

Then with one swift throw, it began heading towards Naruto. Naruto fell onto the ground and tried to crawl away as fast as he could

"Naruto get down!" Iruka screamed

Naruto gripped the back of his head and buried his face into the ground; waiting for the impact of the shuriken. He heard it make contact, but he felt no pain. He looked up to find Iruka hovering above him; the shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka coughed up blood and gritted his teeth; holding back the pain. Naruto just stared at him; speechless yet again. While Mizuki gasped; he was just as shocked as Naruto was

"Wha...Wh-Why?" Naruto asked; his voice low

There was a pause before Iruka answered

"Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped; I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard...I know that's how you feel Naruto..." he said; opening up to him

Tears began to run down Iruka's face

"You feel lonely and it hurts inside...and I could've been there for you more. I let you down...I'm sorry...no one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that..." he finished

Naruto didn't respond; all he did was stare up at Iruka in amazement. Suddenly a dark chuckle could be heard; it was Mizuki

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents!" he said

He pointed at Naruto

"And that beast is now inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you!" he continued

Naruto slowly turned away from Iruka; still looking at him. Then in the blink of an eye, he took off. He began running deeper into the forest

"Naruto!" Iruka called after him

He stretched his hand out towards him

"Naruto!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Mizuki landed on the ground; chuckling some more

"You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village," he said to Iruka

He stood straight up

"You saw that look in his eye didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast," he finished

Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back; blood spilling from the wound it made

"No..." he responded bitterly

Then he stood up

"Naruto...isn't like that!" he yelled; throwing the shuriken at Mizuki

He dodged it with ease

"Hmph! You're a joke! As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you," he told him

Then he took off after Naruto; Iruka's eyes followed him

'_I won't let you!'_ he thought angrily

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was monitoring everything through a crystal ball

'_This is not good; Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad...worse than he's ever felt. He could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the fox spirit inside of him...will be broken...and the beast will come out. If that happens...I fear for us all...'_ he thought with dread

Back in the forest, Iruka had caught up to Naruto

"Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll! Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" he shouted

To his surprise, Naruto leaped over and rammed straight into him. He flew onto the ground; sliding on his back. Naruto slid to stop a few feet in front of him; panting heavily

"I-It can't be..." Iruka mumbled

Naruto took the scroll into his arms and sat down against a nearby tree. He set the scroll on the ground beside him. Iruka got onto his hands and knees

"How did you know Naruto?" he asked

He turned his around enough to look at him

"How did you know..." he started to say

Then there was a puff of smoke, and it turned out to be Mizuki instead Iruka

"That it was me and not Iruka?" he finished

Naruto grinned and chuckled, then there was another puff of smoke. It turned out to actually be Iruka, not Naruto. And the scroll was actually a log _**(PandaChick105: LOGGED! Sorry, I couldn't resist)(Tenshi: All hail the Log!)**_

"Because I'm Iruka," he answered

Mizuki stood up

"You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out you're family!" Mizuki said to him

As Mizuki spoke Naruto happened to be nearby. He was hiding behind a tree with the scroll in his arms; listening in on everything

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll!" Iruka replied

"As if you could stop me! Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me!" Mizuki stated

Iruka glared at him

"How's that?" he asked

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" Mizuki explained

Iruka paused for a second

"You're right..." Iruka calmly replied

Naruto gasped went into another state of shock. Then he sighed and his head sunk low

"So it's true...Iruka-sensei never believed in me...he thinks I'm some...beast! Some kind of freak!" Naruto said to himself

"That is how beasts are..." Iruka began to say

Naruto's eyes got big as he continued to listened

"But that's not who Naruto is! He's nothing like that! Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard; puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him...but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato!" Iruka said; correcting Mizuki

Tears began to run down Naruto's face like waterfalls; Iruka did believe in him after all. Mizuki was quiet for a second, but then he reached for his other large shuriken

"Hmph! You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was gonna save you for later but I changed my mind! You're finished!" he shouted

Then he charged towards Iruka; ready to kill. Iruka, however, made no attempt to avoid his attack. He just looked down and smiled

'_So this is it...'_ he thought

Suddenly Naruto stopped the attack by kneeing Mizuki in the face and sending him flying backwards. The shuriken flew off into the air; cutting a few branches in the process. Now it was Iruka's turn to be shocked; his eyes widened at the sight

'_Naruto!' _he thought in surprise

Mizuki got onto his feet and smirked

"Not bad, for a little punk..." he said

Naruto boldly stood before him; the scroll in his hand next to him. His face no longer showed any signs of confusion, pain or shock. But instead it held a determined, and threatening, expression

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" he said to Mizuki; his voice coated in venom

Mizuki didn't seem fazed

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" he told the blonde

Naruto took his stance; his hands forming a hand-sign

"Take your best shot fool! I'll give it back to you a thousand-fold!" he retorted

"Lets see you try it! Show me what you can do nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki beckoned

Iruka watched as he heard Naruto yell "_**Kage Bunshin No jutsu!**_" and make a countless number of clones. His mouth dropped; they were everywhere, and they all surrounded Mizuki

'_Naruto...' _he thought in amazement

Then he smiled

'_Those aren't just illusions! They're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!' _he thought as his smile got bigger

Mizuki was beyond shocked; he felt complete and utter terror as he gazed at the number of clones Naruto produced. He looked around him as all the clones began shouting at him

"Over here!"

"Look at me!"

"Huh? Wh-What? What is this?" he whimpered helplessly

They all continued shouting at him

"Over here!"

"Hey over here!"

"Come and get me!"

"Come on!"

It kept going on and on. Mizuki's head just flew around in every direction. He backed up; trying to get as far as possible from all of them. He eventually tripped and fell onto his butt. The clones took that as an opportunity and they all smirked

"If you're not coming..." said one

"Then we're gonna come after you!" finished another

Mizuki trembled with fear, then he screamed to the heavens as the clones brought upon him the ultimate beat-down. It was so loud that Migoto and Enzeru heard it from within the village

"What was that?" Migoto asked

"It sounded like it came from outside the village," Enzeru responded

They looked at each other; both wearing a serious expression. Then they both nodded and took off towards the forest

**xxxxx**

All the clones were gone, and Mizuki laid on the ground; beaten to a pulp and bleeding. If it wasn't for his hair, no one would be able to recognize him. Naruto stood next to him; scratching the back of his head and grinning

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away. You ok Iruka-sensei?" he asked

"Yea," he answered. _'He's amazing! He wants to surpass all the Hokage, and I'm starting to believe he might do it!' _he thought right after

He smiled

"Naruto, come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you..." he said

**xxxxx**

Back over in the village, all the ninja from before were gathered in front of the Hokage's office once more. None of them were successful in finding Naruto

"This is bad news! We've gotta smoke him out or something!" one of them said

Sarutobi walked outside towards them; his usual pipe in his hand

"There's no longer any need to worry," he said; getting their attention

"Lord Hokage!" one of them said

Sarutobi was smiling

"The scroll's safe. Naruto will be back soon," he said to them and left it at that.

**xxxxx**

"Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asked

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Iruka replied

The blonde boy opened his eyes; not sure what Iruka had done. He stared as Iruka stood there smiling at him; his headband gone and his goggles in his hand. There was a moment of silence before Iruka spoke

"Congratulations, you graduate!" he said proudly

Naruto was at a total loss for words; he graduated? He finally graduated?

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for ramen tonight!" Iruka announced happily

Naruto's lips tightened and shook; he remained silent. Iruka noticed this and became confused

"Huh?" he said

Suddenly a big smile appeared Naruto's face

"Iruka-sensei!" he shouted; tackling Iruka to the ground

"H-Hey! That hurts!" he said

But despite that he was laughing; they both were

'_Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later...over ramen...'_ he thought

Unfortunately, their celebration was too soon. For the fight was not over yet...yes, Mizuki was down. But he was not out...not yet. Hearing Iruka and Naruto laughing and talking made him angry...no...made him furious...

'_Bastards! How dare they rejoice while I'm still alive! They'll pay..."_ he thought; gritting his teeth

He began to move; slowly getting on to his hands and knees. But Iruka and Naruto didn't seem to notice, and that only made him feel worse

'_I'll kill them...Iruka...and the freak...I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!' _he raged within his mind

His fury grew immensely and seeped down into his very core; into his very soul. It was already tainted from the evil deeds he had done, but now his new-found hatred was the final step it needed to evolve into a Kishin egg...pure evil.

* * *

_**Tenshi: **well this is the second chapter of the cross-over. As you should know it was written by PandaChick105 and I didn't touch a single thing in this chapter...besides the personal authors note but that's a given._

_Anyway the next chapter should be out soon so look forward to it, and I'll try to have Ice in the Leaf updated soon as well._

_Until the next update_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


End file.
